Feliz Cumpleaños!
by ranabanana
Summary: Harry quiere humillar a Cho y recuperar a Ginny... Podra?


Los personajes no son míos, ya todos sabemos a quien pertenecen, la canción se llama Feliz Cumpleaños, y es de los RBD de su CD nuestro amor…

_RaNaBaNaNa_ ®

Feliz Cumpleaños!

_Algo especial te preparé,_

_Sé que te vas a sorprender,_

_En este cumpleaños…_

- Harry estas seguro?

- Claro Ron, no voy a dejar que ella juegue mas conmigo, se va a arrepentir, es que¿como le pude creer? Parecía tan sincera, creí que realmente me amaba.

_Te voy a dar el último adiós,_

_Verás, que mal me comportaré;_

_A tus amigas me ligaré._

- Harry yo creo que estas exagerando¿vas a ligarte a otra, en su cumpleaños? Eso la va a destrozar, te va a odiar, Harry, y en publico, oh Harry, tu no eres así, yo se que ella…

- Hermione, déjalo, esa Zorra se lo merece.

- RON! No digas eso… tu no me harías eso¿o si?

- Claro que no Hermione, tu si me amas, de verdad me amas, no lo finges¿o si?

- No cuchurrumi¿Cómo crees?

- ¿Se pueden callar? Necesito su ayuda, necesito humillar a Cho y al mismo tiempo, recuperar a Ginny…

- ¬¬ …

- Si Ron, recuperar a tu hermana…

- Bueno, ya no peleen los dos, igual Ginny no va a ir a la fiesta, se odian….

_En este cumpleaños;_

_Voy a intentar que sea el peor._

_Ya no quiero que me finjas más amor,_

- Ginny, por favor, acompáñame.

- Estas drogada o que Hermione? Ya te dije que dejes de fumar esas cosas muggles.

- Oo …

- No, olvídalo.

- Ginny, por favor…

- Ok, pero espero que pueda ir con Draco

- Si, no te preocupes, ya hable con Ron y no hay problema… (_Si supieras que el te engaña _)

_Mientras me engañas sin razón,_

_Es por eso que esta farsa ya se acabó._

_Bye Bye, Feliz Cumpleaños!_

- Cho, te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños, muy especial…

- A si? Y de que se trata?

- Pues ya lo veras, te vas a sorprender mucho…

- Mmm… me lo vas a dar esta noche, cuando estemos, tu sabes, los dos, juntos, solos, sin que nadie nos moleste?

- No, ahora, frente a todos…

_Se que quizás me voy a marchar,_

_Pero es que tú has sido igual, _

_En este cumpleaños, _

_Me comeré tu corazón…_

- Draco…

- Ummm…

- Donde estabas, hoy, en la mañana?

- En el despacho de Snape, estoy castigado todas las mañanas, no lo recuerdas caramelito? ( _la verdad le estaba dando su regalo de cumpleaños a Cho, caramelito, ella si me da lo que tu no me quieres dar_ )

- Es cierto, es que lo olvide dragoncito… ( _porque me mientes? Yo te fui a buscar como todas las tardes y como raro no estabas…_)

- Ginebra…

- Draco, porque me mientes?

- De que hablas?

- Yo se que no estas castigado, es solo, yo no quiero estar sola, lo que paso con Harry…

- Potter, otra vez el, todavía lo amas cierto? Por eso no te has acostado conmigo cierto, por su recuerdo…

- SI, TODAVIA LO AMO.

Todo estaba en un silencio total, ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta, todos en la fiesta los observaban, pararon la música y todo se sumergió en un silencio profundo, solo dos voces se escuchaban, y a gritos.

- Pues déjame decirte que lo que tu no me has querido dar, otra me lo ha dado, y con mucho gusto… por las noches, en las tardes, en las mañanas, cuando yo quiero, es toda una puta, es salvaje en la cama, es una…

- YA! Es suficiente Malfoy, déjala en paz, que si tu no la amas, yo si.

- Pero miren quien salio a defender a MI novia… San Potter, te demoraste mucho en salir a su defensa…

- Ella no es tu novia, ella no te ama…

- Y? a caso eso importa?

- Ginny amor, perdóname, yo no quería hacerte sufrir, fui engañado, esa mujer, si es que se le puede decir que es mujer, esa que esta hoy celebrando su cumpleaños, me mintió, solo para hacerte sufrir.

- Harry, que estas diciendo mi amor, no me hables así… de que hablas?

- De que hablo? Pues, público presente, la persona a la cual, el señor Malfoy se refería hace unos momentos, es nada mas, ni nada menos, que mi ex novia, Cho.

- Pero como te atreves - Cho iba a golpear a Harry, pero Draco la detuvo.

- Nos vamos, no te humilles mas, acéptalo… Ellos se aman.

- Ginny, yo…

" ahí estaba Ginny corriendo hacia el , ardiendo la mirada en su cara como ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él. Y sin el pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocuparse sobre el hecho que cincuenta personas los miraban, Harry la besó. Después de varios minutos largos ¿o esto podría haber sido media hora¿o posiblemente varios días iluminados por el sol? ellos se separaron. La fiesta se había vuelto tranquila. Entonces varias personas silbaban como lobo y eran un brote de risas tontamente nerviosas. Harry miró por encima de la cabeza de Ginny para ver que Draco Malfoy sostenía un vaso de cristal en su mano, y la mirada de Paleta de Cho, era como si ella quisiera lanzar algo. Hermione estaba asombrada, pero Harry estaba radiante y Ron estaba feliz, por que por fin su hermana y su mejor amigo eran felices."

_En este cumpleaños;_

_Voy a intentar que sea el peor._

_Ya no quiero que me finjas más amor,_

_Mientras me engañas sin razón,_

_Es por eso que esta farsa ya se acabó._

_Bye Bye, Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, no sean muy crueles, dejen un Review, bueno solo si quieren… un beso y que Dios los bendiga!


End file.
